Innocent
by Eastpak
Summary: Sofia a tué un homme qu'elle pensait être coupable mais il se révèle être innocent et cela pourrait avoir des répercutions sur Sofia mais aussi sur sa relation avec Sara.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS !

**Innocent**

Jim Brass et Sofia Curtis se trouvaient dans une usine abandonnée arme au poing et une lampe torche dans l'autre. Ils étaient venus chercher un suspect pour leur enquête, Evan Parker. Ils progressaient en silence dans l'usine ne communiquant qu'avec des signes de la tête. Ils finirent par entrer dans une salle où se trouvait leur suspect assis sur une caisse.

« Capitaine Brass, LVPD. À genoux, les mains sur la tête. Vite. »

« Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne. »

« Tout de suite Parker. » Ils continuèrent d'avancer vers lui mais il sortit une arme et la mit sur sa tempe. « Non, petit. Tu ne veux pas le faire. »

« Alors, baissez votre arme. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je dois couvrir ma partenaire, n'est-ce pas Sofia ? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Une femme ? Je ne ferais jamais de mal à une femme. »

« D'accord. » Jim baissa ses genoux pour poser la lampe au sol puis se releva. « Je range mon arme, d'accord ? » Il remet son arme dans le holster. « Bon, à toi maintenant. » Parker baissa alors son arme et le mit sur ses genoux.

« Ça fait toute la nuit que j'essaie de tirer mais je ne peux pas. Je suis un lâche. »

« Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu ne veux pas mourir c'est tout. »

« Je ne peux pas passer le restant de mes jours à travailler avec elle. »

« Meredith Bristol agaçait beaucoup de gens. Tu n'étais pas le seul. »

« Meredith Bristol ? Ce n'est plus mon problème. » Evan regarda alors l'usine. « C'est le seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité. Le seul endroit où j'ai vraiment été heureux. »

« D'accord, parlons-en. »

« C'est trop tard. »

« Ne le fais pas. » Evan se leva alors et pointa son arme vers Jim qui sortit aussi son arme mais un coup de feu retentit et alla directement dans la poitrine de Evan. Il s'écroula à terre et on put voir de la fumée sortir de l'arme de Sofia. Jim regarda alors Sofia et celle-ci avait toujours l'arme levée et regarda Evan à terre en train de se vider de son sang. Jim appela Doc Robbins pour qu'il vienne chercher le corps et pendant ce temps-là, Sofia se trouvait dehors en faisant les cent pas comme un lion dans une cage. Le corps fût vite amené à la morgue pour pratiquer l'autopsie même si l'on savait la cause de la mort. Jim avait fait venir le meilleur ami d'Evan pour l'identification. Ainsi il se trouvait à la morgue avec Sofia, Robbins et Ben Rider.

« C'est Evan. Il avait des problèmes mais j'ignorais qu'il voulait se suicider. »

« Il était soupçonné de meurtre. »

« De meurtre ? Evan ? Impossible. »

« Nous pensons qu'il a tué sa patronne dans un casino. Mardi. » Répliqua Sofia qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« Mardi ? Quand ça ? »

« Un peu après 3h du matin. »

« 3h ? C'est impossible. Il était avec moi. Il m'a appelé. Il nous a réveillés ma petite amie et moi. Il tenait des propos étranges. Je lui ait dit de m'attendre. Je suis passé le prendre devant le casino à 2h environ. »

« Vous devez vous tromper. »

« Non, je suis sûr. »

« C'est impossible puisqu'il était là-bas … »

« Détective Curtis, attendez-moi dehors. »

« Non Jim. Ça voudrait dire … » Elle le regarda un instant avant de sortir de la morgue sous les yeux impuissants de Jim et de Robbins. Jim continua l'interrogatoire tandis que Sofia était allée dans la salle de repos des CSI.

Greg, Sara et Catherine étaient là mais ne posèrent aucune question en voyant la mine de Sofia qui était assise à l'écart d'eux. Elle regardait dans le vide et cela inquiéta Sara. Puis la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit sur Jim qui entra et se posta près de Greg.

« Evan Parker a un alibi ? » En entendant cette phrase, Sofia sortit de son état second et se leva.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? »

« Rien. Tu as tout fait à la lettre. »

« J'ai tué un innocent Jim ! »

« C'est un suicide grâce à un flic Sofia. Surmonte ça. On s'est trompé de cible. » Annonça Jim en sortant de la salle de repos suivi par Catherine et Greg. Sara était restée dans la salle de repos avec Sofia.

« N'essayes pas de le faire. »

« De quoi ? »

« Me consoler. » Déclara Sofia en sortant de la salle de repos. Elle se dirigea vers la morgue afin de revoir le corps d'Evan Parker. Il n'était plus dehors sur la table, Doc Robbins l'avait déjà rangé. Elle ouvrit un tiroir où Doc Robbins range habituellement les corps et regarda longuement le corps devenu sans vie à cause d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la morgue s'ouvrir et Robbins qui se dirigea vers elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Sofia. » Elle sursauta à l'entente d'une autre voix et posa son regard peiné sur Doc Robbins. « Rentre chez toi. »

« Je vais devenir folle toute seule. »

« Tu n'es pas dans une relation avec Sara ? »

« Je … Je l'ai envoyée balader quand elle voulait être avec moi dans la salle de repos. »

« Va lui parler. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » Sofia retourna son regard sur Evan Parker.

« Tu n'es plus autorisée à rester ici, Sofia. Tu dois sortir maintenant ou je serais dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force. » Menaça Robbins qui savait que le seul moyen de faire réagir Sofia est la force. Sofia posa encore une fois son regard sur Robbins et cette fois-ci, des larmes coulaient sur ses jours. « Va voir Sara, Détective. » La prononciation de son grade fit réagir Sofia qui essuya ses larmes et sortit de la morgue d'un pas décidé. Elle passa devant la salle de repos mais Sara n'était plus là. Sofia baissa la tête à cette vision, tout ça était de sa faute. Elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire habituel de Sara. Celle-ci s'y trouvait déjà en train d'examiner une pièce à conviction. Sofia souffla avant d'ouvrir la porte du laboratoire. Sara l'entendit mais resta focaliser sur sa pièce à conviction attendant que Sofia prenne la parole. Sofia n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes, elle tortillait ses doigts et regardait par terre ne voulant pas encore faire face à Sara. Celle-ci regardait Sofia et elle sourit face à son attitude, elle qui était toujours sûre de ses actions. Elle reporta son attention vers la pièce à conviction voyant que Sofia allait relever la tête et commencer à parler.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. J'avais peur, j'ai toujours peur que ton regard change sur moi. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais … tu ne pourras pas nier que j'ai tué un innocent ! » Sara avait écoutée Sofia et elle commençait à comprendre. Sara regarda alors Sofia dans les yeux : elle pleurait. Alors Sara se dirigea vers Sofia et l'a prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci se relaxa un peu dans les bras de Sara mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de pleurer.

« Chut, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Tout va bien, je reste avec toi, toujours. » Sara donna un baiser sur la tempe de Sofia en la caressant d'une main son dos et de l'autre ses cheveux blonds. « Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi comme ça Sofia, je t'aime et le fait que tu es tué un innocent n'y changera rien parce que tu es un policier et c'est ce que tu seras toujours. Tu pourrais tué 10 innocents ça ne changera rien au fait que je t'aime. » Sara avait dit cela en regardant Sofia dans les yeux puis elle l'embrassa avec passion, tendresse et amour.

« Comment peux-tu toujours m'aimer après ce que je t'ai fait ? »

« Parce que c'est qui tu es, tu as deux personnalités : le policier et la femme et lorsque les deux se rencontrent ça donne une troisième personnalité que tu prends après des événements comme celui-ci. » Sofia bougea sa tête de gauche à droite, refusant les explications de Sara.

« Je ne suis pas mieux que ton père. Je ne te mérite pas, tu devrais avoir beaucoup mieux que moi. »

« Maintenant, tu deviens complètement ridicule. » Répliqua Sara en prenant la tête de Sofia dans ses mains. « Tu es très loin d'être comme mon père et je t'interdit d'oser pensée une seule seconde que tu ne me mérites pas. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Comment peux-tu douté de ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Je doute moi-même d'être une bonne personne. »

« Tu es une bonne personne, la meilleure qui soit. C'est pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu es belle, sexy, tu as les plus beaux yeux bleus que j'ai jamais vu, tu es intelligente et sensitive malgré ton air de femme forte. Si je dois te rappeler cela chaque jour de notre vie, je le ferais. » Cette déclaration redoubla les larmes de Sofia qui initia un baiser doux et fort à la fois montrant leur amour réciproque.

« Je t'aime … » Murmura Sofia avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Sara ce qui fit sourire Sara. La soirée se finissait plutôt bien pour Sofia qui allait garder des séquelles de cet événement mais avec l'aide de Sara, elle allait pouvoir faire le vide et continuer sa vie.


End file.
